TRC Villains' Revenge
TRC Villains' Revenge is a 2019 adventure game released for PC, PS4, Xbox, and Nintendo Switch. It was developed by TRC Interactive and published by Double Fine. This game features Laverne, Bernard, and Hoagie from Day of the Tentacle as protangonists along with Savant from Savant Ascent and Alice Margatroid from Touhou Project. Plot The game begins in Savant's Tower after the events of Day of The Tentacle as Savant hosts a session consisting of Split Second's Midnight Run, Plastika's Stretchy Saturday, Kirby Krisis' Maximum Karnage, and Simon and Robart's The Hunt for Orange October. Laverne, Hoagie, and Bernard soon got bored reading the same comics they read several times before, and decides to instead makes things more "interesting": So Savant magically makes the comic books appear with his powerful orb and challenges the trio to match each story with its ending. However, Alice Margatroid appears and warns the trio and Savant that by ripping out the good endings, the comics were left unresolved, allowing the respective villains - Pandora, Doyle, Tundra Teen, and Nina Cortex - to take over and rewrite their respective comics to ensure their victories over the heroes. Alice merged the comic books and transformed the cover into a portal, allowing Savant, Laverne, Bernard, and Hoagie to venture into the comics to restore the good endings and make amends. Each comic and their worlds have been drastically altered by the villains. Plastika has been defeated by the Pandora and Springelica and the Toons are imprisoned by her Pandora forces Plastika into drinking her juice that turns her into her educational slave and then proceeds to put Springelica and Coil into her prison as well for being to silly: Savant and Laverne must brew some potions in order to make Plastika free from her bidding while Bernard and Hoagie must find all of the keys to uncage all of the Toons. Nina Cortex took over Dreamtropolis and Kirby and her friends are her Butlers and Maids and her uncle or father Neo Cortex is in her prison cells as a revenge for being dropped off at the Evil Public School as a punishment: by helping the Trio deactivating the protective laser cells by cutting all of the wires, Savant takes control of Neo Cortex's body by punishing her again, so Kirby and the others regains self confidence and bravery and defeat Nina Cortex. The Orange October successfully took over Cul De Sac and Halloween and has somewhat defeated Simon and Robart, so Laverne, Hoagie, Bernard, Savant, have to reunite both of the boys and then defeat the Orange October. Split Second lost his hi-tops again and can't win a duel against Tundra Teen. Savant duels Tundra into a battle until he defeated him with his fire magic due to that fire was Tundra's biggest weakness. After restoring the true endings, Laverne, Hoagie, Bernard, and Savant are confronted by the four villains who invade Savant's tower and each take one of the good ending pages. The rest uses their comic books as their shields, systematically destroying the villains' forces by reflecting them their own attacks until they are defeated. Alice Margatroid finally returns, helping Patchouli Knowledge add a new tale to the book called "A Villain's Night Out" that describes the events of the game. Trivia *This is PrincessDaisyFan99's game idea for TRC-Tooniversity since she is a fan of Tommie Rozier's artwork. *It's a similar game to Disney's Villains' Revenge *It will also feature the Alchemist version of Savant as one of the protangonists *The characters from Titanica, Melee101, Expandra, Hack N' Slash, and Toonsanity! will be making cameos *Laverne will be voiced by Isabelle Rezazadeh (aka REZZ), Hoagie will be voiced by Sullivan King, and Bernard will be voiced by Bart Baker Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Double Fine Category:TRC-Tooniversity Category:PrincessDaisyFan99's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox Category:PS4 Category:PC games Category:T Rated Games